Mr Lancer's essay
by Different Realities
Summary: reposted: Chicken nuggets, messed up sex ed, Sam's cleverness, what more could you ask for? oneshot.


disclaimer: I were you...I'd be ugly! p.s: I don't own Danny Phantom but this story is mine!

(a/n:) this is a one shot I think...maybe not...I don't know seeing that i don't really know what a one shot is...rated M for cussing that you don't see and Tucker's oddness. LOL this story is funny I think. Any conversation between Danny, Tucker, and Sam they are wispering untill tucker stands up to answer Mr. Lancer.

* * *

R&R please!

* * *

Mr.Lancer's Essay

It was a normal period in Mr. Lancers' class, all the student were dress in matching uniforms, doing there homework, every now and then a student would stand up to praise their favorit teacher; Mr. Lancer. Yeah right...maybe if you were living in some sick demented world...

"Sam...psst... SaM...SAM-"

Sam gritted her teeth together annoyed, "WHAT Tucker?"

"What are you writing for the free essay?"

"Tucker I don't know. There are just too many ideas in my head. Why couldn't Mr. Lancer give an essay of what we're supposed to write instead of: _write an essay of anything you want but it has to be a page long and about something_ ." Sam placed her hand on her cheek and sighed. "Why don't you ask Danny! Tucker if you can't tell, I'm trying to think."

"Fine!" Tucker turned around to look face his good friend Danny, "Psst...yo Danny...Danny! Pssst!"

"Tucker, I can hear you, but by any chance could the thought of _I'm ignoring you _pass in your head?" Danny turned around, with his eye twitching. In Danny's mind he could see his-self pour a bucket of super glue on Lancer's head while he was in his Ghost form and invisible. Then dumping out feathers in a feather pillow over Mr. Lancer's head, followed by pouring rotten eggnog over his head. The thought of Mr. Lancer not being able to get **everything **off was great.

"Danny what are you writing for the free essay? And dude, your eye is twitching." Tucker backed away from Danny as much as his seat would allow. Tucker raised his hand a few inches away from his face, leveled with the bottom of his chin.

"I. DON'T. KNOW." Danny turned back around and looked down at his blank sheet of paper. Danny started to write _I hate Lancer_ all the way to the bottom of his paper, and smiled 15 seconds later at the mess of _I hate Lancer._ Some of sentences and words went through four to five lines. At the bottom Danny wrote as neat as he could:

Danny Fenton

_P.S. I hate YOUR star student Dash too! _

Danny started to get up and then he forgot the most important thing. (a/n: Well second most important thing in Mr. Lancer's class.). Danny's eyes wide when he realized what he was about to do, turn in an essay full of _I hate Lancer_ WITH OUT THE DATE! How could Danny forget the most important thing (a/n: second most important) in Mr. Lancer's class? Mr. Lancer would give Danny a detention for sure if he turned in work without a date. Danny picked up his pencil and put the date on his paper. Danny got up and picked up his paper and started to walk up to Mr. Lancer's desk and came to a dead stop. Danny forgot the first real important thing (a/n: really first important thing.)! Danny was going to give Mr. Lancer a paper that told Lancer that Danny hates him! (a/n:Oh how stupid! Really.)

Lancer raised up an eyebrow. "Yeess Mr. Fenton?"

"Umm..nothing sir I just realized that I'm not finished with my essay." Danny turned around to return to his desk in a fast, but still walking, paste.

Tucker leaned over toward Danny, "Danny? Psst...Danny...What did you write?"

Danny handed his paper to Tucker. Danny switched back and forth to see if Lancer was looking at them and to see the look on his friend's face.

Tucker's mouth dropped, "ARE YOU MAD? And to think that you almost gave this to Mr. Lancer!"

"Hey what are you two doing? Are you two cheating?" Sam's purple eyes widen.

Tucker turned his head to face Sam, "Are you MAD too? If I cheated off of Danny I'd Really would be done for."

"Oh Tucker you always over exaggerate, let me see the paper." Sam took the paper from Tuckers hands. She snickered and her eye's revealed agreement but dissatisfaction. "Geez Danny...don't you think that you could've at least put the words on the line."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "yea I guess I could have-" Danny was cut off by Tucker.

"Hey do you think that if we pissed Lancer off bad enough that he'll forget about us having to turn in our essay by the end of class? Man I can't think of anything to write..." Tucker looked at his paper.

Sam looked down at her blank paper, "I can. I just don't know which idea to put down."

Danny leaned over to Tucker "You know Tucker; I don't think it will hurt us. I can't think of anything else but my nice handy work there." Danny pointer to his paper.

"Ok then. I'll back you up-" Tucker smiled at Danny

"Whoa! Why do I have to start?" Danny looked coldly at Tucker.

Sam looked at Tucker and opened her mouth to answer Danny's question, "Because Tucker here is to scared to down something like that"

"I'm not!" Tucker yelled quite loud.

"Mr. Foley! Just what on earth do you think your doing?" Mr. Lancer looked up from his papers.

"I...I umm," Tucker stood up and looked at Sam, "I just wanted to know when Sex Ed. is going to start? Everyone knows I need some pointers." Tuckers started to do a humping motion.

"Mr. Foley I really Don't think that's-" Mr. Lancer was cut off by Danny.

"Yea Mr. Lancer! Tucker has NEVER kissed a girl before." Danny winked at Tucker letting him know that he had his back.

"This is not the time or place to be talking about Tucker love life Danny!" Sam looked at Danny coldly.

"What Love life?" Dash busted out laughing, followed by a few other kids.

Tucker looked at Dash, gave him you-A(Bleep)ole look, then return to looking at Mr. Lancer, "He's got a point Mr. Lancer. We really need to start Sex Ed. before it's just too late for me. We need to know all about...about...umm," Tucker started to make curved motions with his hands to indicate breasts.

"Breasts? Oh Tucker you A(censored)" Sam's hands when to her mouth and the whole class gasped.

Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "Yea and another thing! How come we can't cuss? It's not like were in kindergarten any more."

"Yeah! Fenton's right!" Dash agreed, then the whole class began in an out roar.

Mr. Lancer put a hand out for reason, "Because class, it would be rude to go up to a teacher and say: Yo teach what the F(Bleep)S up?"

"But What about Sex Ed.? Oh are you going to make a girl and a guy sitting on your desk naked?" Tucker put his fists under his chin with hope.

Sam stuck up her nose with pride," And risk making Dash Hard? HA!" Sam smiled as she listens to the class roar with laughter.

"F(censor)ing geek!" Dash stood up with a budge.

"Dash! Lang-" Mr. Lancer was broke off by Sam.

"See we don't even have to have naked guys! All we have to do is talk about it might happen!" Sam laughed at the small budge, "That's its full size isn't it!"

The class roared with laughter and oow's.

Dash balled up his fists." Are you calling me gay!"

"If you mean by the same Yes you would get if you asked me: Is Mr. Lancer laughing at my comment! Then yes!" Sam, Tucker, Danny, Dash, and the rest of the class turned to look at Mr.; Lancer, who was sure enough laughing.

"Ok class-umm-that'll be eno-ugh of...sigh...enough of this conversation. Tucker, we will not be starting Sex Ed. early on your lack of...lets say skill, and I have already answered the cursing question. Now let's get back to our essay." Mr. Lancer stated.

The class calmed down.

Tucker looked up at Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Lancer you still didn't answer my question about the Sex Ed. and the naked thing."

Sam looked at tucker and smiled, "That's because I already answered it for you and Dash backed my resource up." Chuckles of laugh ran though out the classroom.

"Why you stup-" Dash started to get back up from his seat, but sat back down quickly by Mr. Lancer.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" Mr. Lancer slammed his hands down on his desk to lift himself out of his seat.

The entire class shushed and returned to their essays and didn't look up until Danny spoke.

Danny put his pencil on his desk and looked up at Mr. Lancer, "Umm...Mr. Lancer?"

"Yes Danny?" Lancer looked up and sound a little annoyed.

Danny started to twiddle his thumbs, "I was wondering...can I write my essay on...umm...chicken nuggets?"

"Chicken Nuggets? This Day is just full of surprises...how on earth can you write about chicken nuggets?"

"Well first of where does the chicken nugget come from on or in the chicken? No one really knows, do they? Well what if the chicken nugget didn't come from a chicken? What if some poor guy had a house infested with rats the size of you shoe and killed them. Leading to him...to...him...umm...dipping them in batter and cooking them, and maybe he thought that they were so good he had to sell them, BUT he knew that he couldn't sell them calling the Rat Nuggets leading to-"

Dash held his stomach. "Fenton! Shut up! It just so happens that I like to eat Rat nug-I mean Chicken Nuggets!"

"Well class...TWO MINUTES until the bell." Mr. Lancer sighed, "Ok class I want you to-" Mr. Lancer was interrupted by the intercom.

(Intercom)

"Teachers...please keep you students in their classroom while we are under lock down. Don not let them out until further notice. Thank you."

Danny rolled his head back and cursed under his breath.

**Thud**

Tucked had slammed his head down on his desk.

Mr. Lancer continued to finish what he was going to say, "I want you to still turn your papers in at the end of class," Mr. Lancer looked at Danny, "and I strongly advise you to get started on you essay of Rat Nugg; I mean Chicken Nug-" And yet again Mr. Lancer was interrupted by the intercom.

(Intercom)

"Teachers, please send your students to their next class. Thank you."

Mr. Lancer sighed and continued, "to get started on your essay tonight. I want the essays FIRST thing tomorrow. Now get out of my class!"

* * *

THE END

* * *

LOL

Kinda odd yes? R&R Please!

-Different Realities

...My reality is your worst nitemare...


End file.
